


Alone

by Notsalony



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Public Sex, Sexual Identity, Sexual Questioning, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a multiverse as infinite and vast as we live in, what are the chances that everything we ever write is true for one reality while but fiction in our world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and posted it on Y gallery. I was asked if I cared if one of my readers turned it into an rp setting and I told him I didn't mind. And that still stands. There MAY be more chapters later, but for now this is a stand alone.

In the year 2014 a deadly virus swept our world. It only lasted three months, but when it was over, ever female on the planet Earth had perished. We discovered far too late that the virus only attacked the XX chromosomes, why the males of the human race were left spared, that was beyond us. The religious community tried to play it off that god had finally smote all the women because of Eve's sins. It didn't shock too many when most organized religion fell part. But as the old saying goes, life will find a way. By the year 2024 we found a way to survive. Science alone had failed to produce a way for males to reproduce together, but what science lacked, the sorceral arts possessed. It was through a blending of science and sorcery that we saw the first child born to two male parents.  
  
Of course society had changed somewhat by the time that grain of hope was given form. Man is a sexual creature, and with out the sexual release that most heterosexual males got from females… they began to turn to their own bodies for pleasure. For a while it seemed that they would be content to simply masturbate themselves into oblivion. But this too found its breaking point one muggy morning in May of 2016. Alexander Rish, a politician who had made it all the way to the senate spoke to the Senate and world would later hear his speech. For it was on May 6th, 2016 at 9:45 am that Senator Alexander Rish came out of the closet and revealed that there was nothing to fear from homosexuality. It was the same words the world had heard from gay men and women for years but with out antiquate sexual release the masses were willing to hear anyone's theory that would help relieve the growing tension worldwide.  
  
So with bated breathe we all watched as Mr. Rish called his boyfriend of fifteen years up to the podium and unceremoniously began making out with him. Just two years before he'd have been jailed for doing such a thing in the middle of the Senate. But with the sexual tension so tangible that it would have taken a bone saw to cut it, Mr. Rish found a way to break through and finally clear the air, by filling it with the wanton moans his partner made. As time went on they went from making out to humping like crazed animals against one another. He pulled back from his lover and looked out at the crowd and dared any man who wasn't aroused right then to speak out. That was the moment that all of America and later the world would discover that ever man has homosexual tendencies, it's just that most are too afraid of themselves or not secure enough with in the confines of their sexuality to express them. But Senator Rish changed that, it became more then just okay to be gay, it became accepted and expected of us.  
  
It didn't even take a full year for gay rights to simply transform into basic human rights. And with in the next two years Senator Rish and his husband became the first openly gay first family. And as President he brought his message out to the rest of the world, so that by the year 2021 it was accepted practice worldwide to have sexual relations with other males. With the hate mongering church and religion dead on its own bigotry and hypocrisy, the world was able to embrace new thoughts for the first time in four thousand years. And with this new age of enlightenment came a wave of discoveries. The most important was that sorcery and magic weren't practices of a dark being our gods loathed. They were simply forms of energy control that we'd never thought to accept or understand. But it was with this newly discovered freedom of ideas that experimentation began between science and magic, the same experimentation that later lead to the first male pregnancy.  
  
October 3, 2025 is one of the most known dates around the world in the history of science. It's because on that date Malcom Rish was born to our President and his husband. Americans had pride again like they hadn't had since before they'd become the world police decades before. And in a show of good faith, took the art of male impregnation to the world. We didn't ask for anything in return as we freely gave away this new found hope. We simply gave it because it was needed, an act many saw as the death of capitalism. Money wasn't important anymore, life was, and for once in what felt like eons, we broke away from the shackles of the desires that come with monetary wealth. It all just seemed to click into place finally, that people mattered and that there was more joy in love then there ever was in having limitless wealth. Of course this had an unexpected shift on the economy when we went from a primarily money driven society to a partially monetary and partially a barter society.  
  
It was before 2030 that sexual liberation reached the point that we began trading sexual favors for payment for almost anything our hearts and bodies could yearn for. It became not only normal but also simply accepted to see two men going at it in the store. In fact one of my first memories is of watching my father deep throat our plumber's massive cock after he'd come to fix the leak in our bathroom. That was another thing that changed with the times I guess, we stopped trying to force outdated moralities on ourselves as well as our children, and we stopped keeping them from seeing sex. It was somewhere in all of that, that nudity became legal and in some areas of the world mandatory. A healthy outlook on sex and life and your sex life will make you a happy well-adjusted person. Or so the party line became for a while in the 2030's. At least that's what my father talks about when he talks about things like this with my brothers and I.  
  
Dad was born back in old 2027 and grew up through the 30's and 40's till I was born to him and my other dad in 2049. My twin brothers were born a year later in 2050, and it was two short years later that my other father died of terminal bone cancer. So dad's had to raise the lot of us these last few years all by himself. And personally I think he's done a bang up job. I mean, here I am at the ripe age of 17 and I'm by no stretch of the imagination a "well-adjusted" happy person. At least I don't see myself as such, I've been told I'm not all together utterly unpleasant to be around, but when ever I hear that I feel like someone's got their lips on my pucker trying to force smoke up my bum.  
  
Dad says I'm just trying to make him go gray before he hits fifty, but I call it being too damn curious for my own damn good. But what can I say, other then if you don't accept yourself for what you are and move past it or change yourself for the better, then how can you ever expect to be happy? I got that pearl of wisdom from the state shrink they sent me to a few years back when I'd started studying necromancy in Junior High. I guess they thought I'd try to bring my father back from the dead, which I actually wasn't trying to do. I eventually explained to the shrink as well as my Dad that I was trying to learn what made a soul. I was just curious about the essence of a person and all aspects about it. I got labeled too damn curious by the shrink, but that didn't stop him calling in the state Necromancer to answer my questions. That was one of the perks about living in our time. Information was free for the asking, so long as it didn't become dangerous, from what I understand it's the first time in the history of the USA that information was truly free and open to everyone.  
  
Maybe I am just a great big cynic, since I've never really felt that connected or into everything that's in our world. Sure I'm curious about how things work and how people fit together and all that jazz, but honestly I've never been really connected. I used to think that was why I'd never really dated. I mean, one boyfriend in 17 years who only staid with me for like a month can hardly be called a working or real relationship. Especially since we were like 14 at the time. But I can't exactly say that's the only reason now, see a few years back they figured out that some people are just hard wired to be gay or bi or even straight in our day and age, and there's nothing you can do about it. You just accept it and move on, but just the same they developed a test that could be used to determine your sexuality and sexual preferences, and if I thought I was freaking out before I was wrong. I just got my results back of the private test I'd had done, and went from kind of okay to utterly shocked and panicking. I'm 17, I shouldn't be worrying about this now, but now I just have one major problem in my life; how do I tell my homosexual father I'm straight?  
  



End file.
